


He Moved In

by Voixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Harry is a Little Shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Content, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voixen/pseuds/Voixen
Summary: Draco moves in with Harry after being kicked out of his apartment by his landlord. Teddy is excited, Draco gets messed up by a toddler, and Harry is having a fun time figuring out his sexuality.





	He Moved In

Teddy looked up at Harry. "'Arry?" All 4 of them looked down at Teddy. The 4 being Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Andromedia. "Yes?" Harry asked. "Why are you and Draco always angry at eachother?" Everyone kind of blinked uncomfortably. "Well, the two of us have just never gotten along." Harry said. "But you guys and Draco are my favorite people. I want to play with all of you at once." Teddy whined. Harry sighed. "Can we invite Draco over?" Teddy asked, mostly looking at his grandma. The 4 of them shook their heads. "What? Why? Grandma!" He whined. "I'm sorry, Teddy, it would just be very uncomfortable for these 3." Andromedia said. He pouted and hung his head. 

They decided to go out for ice cream. Teddy was happily being carried by Harry, but he started squirming. Harry set him down and he broke out in a run across the street. "Teddy!" The 4 of them yelled, but he threw his arms around someone's leg. "Drago!" He yelled. The man in question looked down at his leg, smiled and picked up the boy. "Hello, Teddy! What are you doing here?" He asked, smile huge. "Grandma, Harry, 'Mione, and Ron are taking me to get ice cream!" Teddy yelled, his arms wrapped around Draco's neck. "I missed you!" Teddy yelled, pulling away to look at Draco's face. "I missed you too, Teddy. You might want to get back to them, though. I don't think they appreciate you ditching them." Draco said, squating down to set Teddy down and fix his shirt. "I'll see you on Tuesday, yeah?" Draco said. "Yeah." Teddy replied. "Bye bye Drago!" Teddy called as he jogged back across the street to get back to his grandma. Draco smiled and waved at Andromedia before continuing his conversation with the shop keeper. "That was nice." Andy said to Teddy, who smiled widely and nodded. "I get to see him on Tuesday." Teddy said. "I missed him." He said. "Its because it's been a while since I've babysat you." His grandma said, giving a pointed look to Harry. "Sorry, Andy. I've just never needed you to babysit him. If you wanted to hang out with him more you should have told me." Harry said. "Its alright. It's just that those are the only times Teddy can see his cousin and Teddy loves those times." She said. "Drago plays dinosaurs with me!" Teddy yelled, throwing his little arms into the air. "And he gives me piggy back rides!" Teddy laughed. Ron snorted. "That's actually pretty fun to imagine." He said. Hermione smiled. "That's honestly adorable." She said. "It's adorable to watch." Andy said. "Draco always has the biggest smile when he's playing with Teddy." Andy said looking at the other 3. Ron opened the door to the ice cream place and held it open for the others, before walking in behind them. When they sat down with their ice cream, Andy took a bite, swallowed and looked at Harry. "Draco told me a while ago that he always wanted a kid of his own. But he'll always be sad that he can't have one." She said, then looked back down at her ice cream. "He can't have kids?" Hermione asked. Andy nodded. "Not a medical problem though. He's not interested in females, that's all." She said. "He's gay?" Ron asked, and Andy nodded again. "The last time I saw him, he was pining after a boy that he worked with, but I don't know about it now." She said. Teddy scared them all by turning his nose into a trunk and trying to eat the ice cream that way, causing ice cream to fly everywhere.

 

"Yeah, I actually do need somewhere to stay. My landlord is kicking me out, someone is offering him more for the rent." Draco's voice came from the kitchen and Andy replied, "You can stay with me until you find somewhere else to go." She said. "No, I couldn't. I'd be imposing on you." He said. "You wouldn't. I offered." She said. Harry entered the door and leaned against the frame. "You could stay with me." Harry said. The two turned to look at him. Teddy screeched. "Drago! Come live with me!" He yelled, jumping up and running to where Draco was sitting. "I have plenty of space, Kreacher will be happy to have you." Draco blanched. "Kreacher? As in, my mother's, cousins house elf? He's still alive?" Draco turned his whole body toward Harry in shock. "Yeah, he's still alive. I was thinking about giving him to Hogwarts, though. He's always angry and I never have him do anything for me anyways." Harry shrugged. "Well- I mean-" Draco didn't know what to say. Harry smirked. "So you'll come stay with us?" Harry asked. Draco looked down at Teddy's pleading face. "I suppose. Who can say no to you?" Draco asked, squeezing Teddy's cheeks. "When are you thinking of moving in?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at Harry. "Well, I have the next week to pack and get everything together. You want rent, right?" Draco said. "Oh, no, no, I don't want your money." Harry said, waving his hands back and forth. "I won't take it." He adds. Teddy cheered at the fact Draco would be moving in with him.

"Malfoy is moving in with me." Harry said, looking around the table at the Weasleys. They all dropped their forks and gave him incredulous looks. "Why?" Ron squeaked. "His landlord is kicking him out and I offered. Teddy sealed the deal with his begging and his puppy eyes." Harry said. "When is he moving in?" Hermione asked. "Tomorrow, I believe." Harry put some potatoes into his mouth. "I offered him a week ago, said his landlord had given him the week to pack." He said. "So you're going to have the poncy blonde living in your house?" George joked. His mother hit the back of his head with an oven mitt. "Yes." 

Harry's slumber was ruined as Teddy jumped onto his bed. "Someone's at the door!" He yelled. Harry grabbed his wand and treaded out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the door a small crack and sighed when it was just Malfoy. "Morning." He said. "Why are you up so early?" Harry asked. "Today was the day I was getting kicked out. Can't just sleep through the deadline." Draco crawled. "Is that all you have?" Harry asked, pointing to the two suitcases next to Draco. He nodded, "Yeah, most of the stuff is in the Manor, but for obvious reasons, I don't go there." Draco said, still standing on the doorstep. Harry realized what he was doing and stepped back, opening the door more. Draco grabbed the bags and stepped in. "Where should i put my stuff?" Draco asked. Then Teddy tried to run down the stairs, but he tripped and almost hit his head, but Draco ran up the stairs and caught him. "Drago!" Teddy yelled, clearly over the fact that he almost hurt himself, while Harry and Draco were trying to get over the heart attack they both almost had. "Be careful, Teddy." Draco sighed. "You carry Teddy, I'll carry your stuff." Harry said, grabbing the suitcases. Draco walked up to the top of the stairs with Teddy on his hip and Harry followed with the two suitcases in his hands.  
Harry lead Draco to the room at the end of the hall. Harry's room was to the immediate left of Teddy's and Draco's was on the immediate right. "If You don't like this room, there are plenty more that you could have." Harry said. "Just make sure to tell me before you move." He added. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." Harry said, pointing to the door before he turned and left, walking into his own room. Draco set Teddy down. "Teddy, can you give me a tour?" Draco asked. Teddy nodded enthusiastically before grasping Draco's hand and dragging him through the house, telling him where everything was.

A few days later, Draco and Teddy woke up Harry by Draco dropping Teddy on top of Harry. Harry groaned and rolled over. "Wake up. I made breakfast." Draco said before turning and leaving Harry to deal with the excited Teddy bouncing up and down on his bed. Harry grabbed Teddy and brought him down to the floor before shooing him from the room and getting dressed.  
Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Teddy sat in his favorite seat, Draco in the other, mostly unused one. Harry sat down across from Draco in his own seat. "Teddy told me exactly where not to sit." Draco said calmly. Harry's plate was bare, but there were plates and bowls with breakfast foods around the table. "Help yourself." Draco waved around the table.  
"I wouldn't have guessed you could cook." Harry said. Draco shrugged. "I had to learn. Plus it was a replacement for potions since I'm not allowed to use cauldrons anymore." He said. "Why aren't you allowed to use cauldrons?" Harry asked. "Because it's part of my way out of Azkaban. I can't do any harsh magic or make potions. I can barely do anything. So, I took up cooking. It's like potions, but easier." He said. Then Draco stood up and walked his plate to the sink. Harry's jaw dropped. "You're wearing jeans." He said. "Uh, yes?" He stated, but it sounded more like a question. "I lived in a muggle house." He said. "I went shopping in muggle places." He added. "Would you expect me to go to Tesco wearing dress robes?" Draco asked. Harry laughed at the thought. "No, I guess not." He said. Harry swallowed eggs quickly. Draco sighed and he finished washing his dish before he dried it off and put it in the cupboard. "I want more eggs." Teddy said, trying to reach for the eggs. Harry picked it up and was about to give more to Teddy, but Draco took the bowl away. "Do you not teach him manors?" He gave a pointed glare at Harry. Harry sputtered. "What?" He said. "Teddy, what's the magic words?" Draco asked, looking at Teddy. Teddy shrugged. "Lotion?" He asked. Draco glared at Harry again. "Its Please, and Thank You. Can you say that?" After Draco said that, the dilemma made more sense to Harry. "Please and thank you." Teddy repeated. "Teach him manors, Potter, or everyone will hate him." He said as he scooped eggs onto Teddy's plate. "Everyone will hate me?" He asked quietly. "They won't hate you, they'll dislike you majorly. Remember to say Please and Thank You." Teddy nodded eagerly, not wanting people to hate him. 

 

"How has your first week been? Living with Malfoy, that is." Hermione said. "Surprisingly fine. We hadn't really gotten into any arguments except for when I almost gave Teddy eggs yesterday when he didn't say please and thank you." He said. "So he's teaching him manors? That's good." Molly said. "Yeah, they're at home right now. I told Draco to call me if he needed any help." Harry said. A minute later, Harry's phone started jingling in his pocket. Harry pulled his phone out, clicked answer, and put it on speaker. "Uh, Potter?" Draco's voice came calmly through the speaker. "Yes?" Harry asked. "I, uh, may need some help?" He said, then the shrill laughter from Teddy broke through the speaker, Draco's phone clattered to the floor and Draco yelled "Teddy get down from there!" Then he picked up the phone again. "He won't listen to me at all! He's climbing on the counter, he somehow got into the fridge and poured milk all over me, and he broke 2 plates and a glass! I'm pretty sure I broke 3 of my toes and he won't sit still! How do I fix this?" He seemed ready to cry. "Well, you need to-" Harry was cut off by Draco's phone falling to the floor again. He screamed and yelled "Teddy!" Then Teddy laughed and ran away. "Oh my god! you'll pay for that!" Draco yelled. "You're covered in pickle juice! You're covered in pickle juice!" Teddy sang. Harry bursted into laughter. "I'll be there in 5!" Harry yelled into the phone. Draco picked up the phone. "No! You'll be here in 10 seconds!" He yelled. "I'll get there as soon as I can." Harry said before hanging up the phone. "That's a disaster. I'd better get home." Harry said before standing and waving at them while he ran to the front door. He appeared into the living room and Teddy froze, Draco picked up Teddy and Teddy screamed. Draco was drenched, covered in milk and pickle juice, the room was a mess.  
"Teddy." Harry said, disappointed. Teddy dropped his head and stared at his feet. Draco set him down. As Harry scolded Teddy, Draco laid down on the floor.  
"You all good?" Harry asked after sending Teddy to take a shower. The 4 1/2 year old was getting to be too much. Draco shook his head no. "No, I'm disgusting and I can feel my skin crawling." He said. Draco raised a hand and rubbed it through his hair. His hair made a disgusting squishing sound which caused him to actually gag. Harry chuckled. "So what went wrong? I was gone for 45 minutes." Harry said. "He was fine for the first 10 minutes and then I accidentally forgot to click the lock on the fridge shut and he got in. He grabbed the milk jug, chugged a bit, then he proceeded to dump it all over my head and in my lap. Then, after that, I tried to get him to calm down. I told him I'd get him ice cream if he listened to me and he yelled 'you're not the boss of me!' And then i called you. He climbed onto the counter and tried to get into the cupboard, but he ended up just knocking the plates and the cup out. Then, he grabbed the pickle jar from the fridge. I thought he had calmed down a bit, but it just turned out that he wanted to eat the last pickle then dump the juice on my head. Then you showed up." He said. Harry was laughing and Draco glared at him. "Why couldn't you have brought him with you to the burrow?" Draco asked. "I wanted to see how good you would be at working with him alone. Turns out it wasn't good." Harry chuckled. Draco scolded. "I'm covered in pickle juice and milk, I'm probably gonna puke, and you better not leave him and I alone again." Draco said. "He wouldn't listen to me." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed to forget he was drenched in two gross liquids for a second, but the feeling of it in his hair caused him to jump up from the floor and run to the kitchen sink, puking his guts out. Harry sighed and walked up to Draco. "I can spell you clean for now, then you can take a better shower." Harry said. Draco turned on the sink and washed away the puke, before he rinsed his mouth. "That would be much appreciated." Draco said. With a flick of Harry's wand, Draco was dry and clean again. 

Harry woke up one morning to Teddy crying, standing next to his bed. "Awe Teddy, what's wrong?" He asked. Teddy whimpered and said, "Draco's ignoring me." Harry picked up his phone and glanced at the time and date. It was around 11 am and it was October 17. The day Narcissia died. 1 year anniversary. Harry sighed. "Is he still in bed?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded. "Yeah, sorry little dude. Today's gonna be a hard day for him. It would probably be best to let him be." He said, standing up and picking up Teddy, bringing him downstairs. "I'll make us brunch, how about that?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically, tears practically dried. 

Draco pulled the pillow against his chest more. He willed the tears to stay behind his lids, but he heard a soft knock at the door. Too high up on the door to be Teddy, so it was Harry. Draco let out a soft sob and he pushed the pillow away from him onto the floor. A tear rolled down his cheek as the door opened. "Fuck off, Potter." Draco said. "I will, but I wanted to bring you something to eat. You don't need to eat it, but it's there if you're hungry." Harry said, setting the plate on the bedside table. Draco growled. "Fuck off." He repeated. "I'm sorry." Harry muttered. "Potter, please leave me alone." Draco said. "She saved my life you know." Draco froze. "She lied to Voldemort for me." He said. Draco rolled over to face Harry and he sat up. "What? Why was I never told?" He asked. Harry shrugged. "After he cast the Avada Kedavra, she was sent to check if I was dead. She saw that I wasn't and asked if you were alive. I muttered a yes and she turned back to him and yelled that I was dead." Draco's shoulders caved inwards as a harsh sob shook his body. Harry sat down and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry about your mother, I owed my life to her." He said. "And I to you." Draco muttered, his face in his knees and Harry's arms around him.

 

"You need new clothes." Draco said, looking at Harry. "Yes, I know. These clothes are a couple years old now. I got these just a year after Hogwarts." Harry said. "Let's go shopping. I'll buy you a couple shirts." Draco said. "No," Harry shook his head. "I'm not gonna let you buy me shirts. I have money for them. I'm not hard on money, you are." Harry said. "I'm not that hard on money." Draco said. "Yes. You are. That's part of why you're living with me." Harry said. Draco sighed. "Yes, but I have money for other things. Houses and renting things are expensive." He said. "Yes, but so are shirts. They're like £20." Draco waved it off. "Don't you get sassy with me, mister." Harry joked, putting his hand on his hip and wiggling his finger back and forth. Draco stuck his tongue out. The good thing about Teddy being at his grandma's house is that they don't have to worry about him learning things from them. Harry lunged at Draco, they both fell to the floor and started wrestling. They went back and forth for who was going to be pinning who to the floor and Harry ended up winning, pinning Draco to the floor with his wrists above his head. They were both panting and red in the face. "Potter, let me go." Draco said, wriggling under Harry, trying to get his wrists out. "Apologize for being sassy." Harry smiled. Draco scoffed. "I'm the sassiest person I know. Why would I apologize for it?" Harry moved one of his hands to hover over Draco's stomach, using his other hand to hold both of Draco's wrists above his head. "Oh my god." Draco groaned and then Harry attacked his stomach with his fingers. Draco's laughter peeled out across the room. "P-Potter you better let me go!" He yelled in between his laughter. "Apologize!" Harry yelled. "Ah I'm sorry!" Draco said. "What? I couldn't hear you!" Harry replied. "I'm sorry!" Draco yelled. Harry stopped tickling Draco. "You bitch." Draco muttered. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I still have you pinned." Harry smirked. Draco smirked. "Why does Teddy call you Drago?" Harry asked, threatening to tickle him again. "My name is Latin for dragon and when he was growing up he couldn't make hard 'k' sounds so he calls me Drago!" Draco yelled quickly, wincing when he thought Harry was going to tickle him. Harry let go of Draco's wrists and sat back on his heels. He was stradlinng Draco, they both realized, which caused Draco to blush and Harry just climbed off. Draco sat up. "That was eventful." He said, blush going across his face and ears, down his neck. "You're blushing." Harry joked, smirking. Draco got impossibly redder. "Shut up." He said, crossing his arms and ducking his head. Harry stood up. "I'll order us some pizza, how about that?" Harry asked, standing up. Draco muttered, "That would be great." as he stood up. 

 

"How often do you two argue?" Hermione asked, sitting back on the couch next to Harry. "We don't argue that often anymore. If we do, it's about something useless." Harry replied. "Like, who gets to sit in what chair and what not." He added. "Really? I would have expected you two to be eating eachothers heads off by now." Ron said. Harry shrugged.

Harry decided that it was a good idea to keep the story of the tickle fight to himself. They'd never let him live it down. 

 

Draco pushed the front door open and picked up the bags again. He had 12 bags. 6 in the right hand, 6 in the left. Harry jumped up from his chair at the noise and ran to the door. He took 6 of the bags fro. Draco and closed the door, Draco walked to the kitchen. "You went to Tesco?" Harry asked. "Yes, Potter, I did. We needed food." Draco retorted. "Help me put this away?" Harry nodded. "Sure, yeah." The two of them only bumped into eachother twice while putting the things in the bags away.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly. She gently tugged his arm, pulling him from the room to talk to him. "What's up, 'Mione?" He asked, worry written on his face. "Are you... are you sure that you're straight?" She asked. He gave her a look. "Yes, I'm sure. Why?" She sighed. "Harry, you never look at women. I see you ogling the guys instead." She said, putting certain emphasis on a few words. He sighed. "Hermione..." "Harry, give it some thought. I don't think you're straight." She said with a small smile. "I don't even think you're interested in girls." She added. He sighed and looked at his shoes. "Hermione, I'm 22. I'm pretty sure I'd know if I'm gay." He said. "You're extremely daft though. You don't realize things unless someone tells you outright or it literally hits you on the head." They chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll think about it I guess." Harry sighed.

 

Harry never really thought about it before. He always had other things on his mind. Even if he did date Cho and Ginny, they were both in quidditch and they both had flat chests and were quite muscular. Before he would imagine Ginny on her knees in front of him or another female, this time he was gonna try something else. Hermione told him to think about it, so he was.  
He climbed into the shower, the warm water cascading down his body. He groaned as he wrapped his hand around his half hard dick and slowly started pumping.  
The image that he forced into his head was another guy, naked, doing the same thing to himself that Harry was doing. He raised his hand to his mouth to force the moan down, not to come up. Thank you, Hermione. He thought. definitly gay. He thought. He couldn't really control his brain anymore as he leaned his forearm against the shower wall and he laid his forehead onto his arm. The image of Draco on the floor underneath him during their tickle fight popped into his head. He just added a couple interesting things into it. He imagined Draco naked, blushing, and his neck was littered in bite marks. A mess underneath him. Harry came a minute later with a strangled moan. Forced himself to not make the sound.

Harry slept well that night.

Draco groaned as he woke. He turned and looked at the clock. It was 3 am. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He moaned before his eyes shot open. He was hard. Very hard. He sighed, remembering that Teddy wasn't next door to him at the moment. He was spending the night with Andromedia.  
With the thoughts of a couple hot blokes and Harry, he fixed his little problem and went back to sleep.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he fell through their floo and into their house. Hermione and Ron ran into the room a second after he yelled. "Harry!" Hermione screeched. "You scared the crap out of me!" She yelled. "Sorry! Just wanted to let you know that you were right once again." He said. "Right about what?" Ron asked. "I'm gay." Harry said and Ron laughed. "I thought you already knew that!" He said. Harry threw an acid pop at him that he pulled from his pocket. "Does everyone already know this? Am I the only one that didn't know?" He said and Hermione nodded. "Pretty much." She said. Harry huffed and just flooed back home.

 

Harry got back home from dropping Teddy off at Andy's and Draco was laying on the couch. "I'm bored." He said. "Draco-" Harry started, but Draco's shocked face caused him to stop. "What?" Harry asked. "You called me Draco." He stated blankly. "I mean, we've lived together for almost 2 months." Harry said. The Christmas decorations littering the room was a little much considering it was only December 3rd. "So you want me to start calling you Harry?" Draco asked. "I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm gonna start calling you Draco." Draco shrugged. "What did you want to tell me?" Harry sighed. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm gay." Draco blinked. "Was that supposed to be a surprise? I already knew that." Harry rolled his eyes. "Does everyone know that already?" Draco nodded. "I understand if you don't want me here anymore, you can stay, I'll go somewhere else-" "Potter." "I have a small apartment in London, I can move there-" "Harry." Harry finally shut up. "It would be quite hipocrytical of me if I hated you, wouldn't it?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm extremely gay, Potter. I thought you knew that." Draco drawled and rolled his eyes. "And, either way, if I wasn't gay, it would be clear that if I was homophobic I would have already found somewhere else to live because I already knew." Harry collapsed against the chair. "I just found out I was gay like, 2 days ago. How does everyone else already know?" Harry groaned. Draco laughed. He laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me!" Harry yelled, Draco forced his lips into a straight line, forcing the laughter down. He couldn't do it for long, a second later he started laughing again. Harry stood and walked over to the couch where he threw his leg across Draco's hips and straddled him. Draco bit his lip hard, trying again to push down the laughter again. Harry reached out and tickled Draco. Draco screeched and put his hands on Harry's chest to push him away. Harry toppled off the couch and Draco sat up quickly to look at him. Harry's glasses had fallen off. Merlin, you're beautiful. Draco thought. 

"I'm beautiful, eh?" Harry said, patting the floor for his glasses. Draco's pale skin turned dark pink quickly. "I said that out loud?" He muttered. "Yes, you did." Harry said, pushing his glasses back on. "If it makes you feel any better, you're beautiful as well." Harry said, smirk on his face. He got up and sat on the couch next to Draco. Draco turned red. "Why are you blushing?" Redder. "Am I that wonderful?" Redder. Harry chuckled before he lifted his hand and cupped Draco's cheek. Draco just stared at Harry. "Just tell me if you don't want this." He whispered, leaning in slowly. Draco found his head and lifted his hands, grabbed Harry's cheeks and pulled him in quicker.  
The kiss was slow and passionate.  
When they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together.  
"You're a good kisser." Harry muttered.  
"I know." Draco smiled.  
Harry glared a little bit.  
"You're a good kisser as well." Draco broke.  
"Good." Harry said, pulling Draco in again.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really prereview this, if you find any major mistakes, or any tags you would like me to add, please let me know. thanks!


End file.
